una ultima vez mas
by Sebastiaxciel
Summary: Lavi y Kanda tienen una mision juntos, aunque las cosas estan tensas entre ambos, ya que el peli-rojo le a dicho algo al japones que hace que este se moleste con él por razones obvias para ambos, aunque aquella puede ser la ultima mision para alguno de los dos. semi AU, yaoi, muerte de un personaje, leer bajo riesgo propio junto a pañuelos si es necesario (?


buenas a todos los presentes, aquí Sebastiaxciel, esta vez les traigo este one-shot que hice, es algo si muy doloroso para mi el subir esto,ya que lloré mientras lo escribía, bueno, bueno, dejando eso de lado, queria aclarar unas cosas

Lavi es mi personaje favorito de este anime-manga y enserio me dolio escribir esto

disculpen las faltas de ortografia presentes, es algo complicado escribir en una tablet que no corrige en el programa WPS

adoro esta pareja, asi que decidi dedicarles esto(?)

no queria hacer lo típico de siempre de personaje x se declara a personaje y, para que entre ellos haya sexo esa misma noche, no, le quice dar un rumbo distinto, mas acorde a las personalidades de ambos

fic Semi AU, quiero decir, siguen siendo exorcistas los mismos de siempre, pero no ocurre lo mismo que la trama original -eso es muy obvio

ahora si, el disclaimer

Disclaimer: D. Gray-man no es de mi autoría, es de Katsura Hoshino, yo solo ocupo a algunos de sus personajes en esta ocación, para hacer este raro, raro one-shot yaoi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

kanda POV

ese maldito sujeto de verdad me saca de quicio, a cada maldito lugar que voy me encuentro a ese maldito conejo idiota haciendose el idiota con todos los que le rodean, me carga completamente aquello, ademas esta eso de su doble cara, es un maldito mentiroso, finje siempre esa maldita sonrisa en su estúpida cara, nunca habia visto a alguien tan irritante como ese maldito sucesor de ese bookman, es tan frívolo con todo lo que hace, y ademas es completmente descarado llamandome por mi nombre de pila, es lo que mas odio de ese inutil, no le di el permiso de siquiera dirijirme la mirada y el idiota me trta como si fueramos cercanos, y solo llevamos un tiempo nomas de que ese idiota doblecara llego a orden, ¿cuanto van? solo van dos años, y aun sigue finjiendo todo lo que hace, me saca de quicio, además, ¿no cargaría un sujeto que te sigue a todos lados y te pasa interrumpiendo en todo lo que hagas? enserio, tengo muchas ganas de matar a ese conejo, y lo tiene bien ganado, tengo muy fuertes sospechas de que es un suicida, enserio, nadie haria todo lo que él hace luego de que lo e mandado a la enfermería del lugar mas de 20 veces en un mes y dejado en las misiones abandonado y rodeado de ordas de akumas, es desesperante

fin Kanda POV

hey Yuu ¿que vas a comer ahora?-pregunta un curioso Lavi y a la vez con una amplia sonrisa mientras se ponía en la fila detras del japonés para poder comer, y el samurai solo gruño con molestia y le pegó un codazo que hizo que el peli-rojo se encorvara para sujetarse del dolor-¿por que fue ese golpe Yuu?

no te e dado el permiso para decir mi nombre de pila maldito conejo idiota-comenta molesto Kanda mientras le mira de reojo de lado con una expresion de odio y resentimiento, pero en lugar de asustar a Lavi, este se sonrroja un poco, a lo que Lavi se impresiona sin dejar notarlo y se voltea nuevamente con un gruñido a ver hacia delante sin darle la cara-comeré lo de siempre, soba

de-deberias comer algo mas Yuu, comer lo de siempre se asentará mal algún día-comenta divertido Lavi terminando de recuperar aliento y enderesandose a sonreirle a Kanda aunque este no lo viera, a Lavi solo le importaba con sonreirle-hey Yuu, ¿que tal si pruebas con fideos con salsa en lugar de soba, seria distinto, pero no tan distinto a cambiara como come Allen

¿por que no te callas maldito idiota? me fastidia tenerte cerca-comenta con voz molesta Kanda mientras que Lavi sonrie de lado algo nervioso ante la amenaza del peli-azul, pero la deja pasar y mejor pensar en que cosa comería él aquel día, ya que francamente pensando, no fue la mejor opcion hacerle caso al viejo panda y quedarse toda la noche escribiendo, ya que ahora le costaba mantener aquella sonrisa, y practicamente la conciencia en modo activo

al llegar al frente de la fila, Kanda pide lo mismo de siempre y se va a sentar donde siempre, mientras que Lavi pide un café cargado y con mucha azucar además, y un plato de fideos y luegode que le sirven aquello, comienza a seguir a Kanda para sentarse junto a él, una vez se sienta al lado de Kanda se pone a reir por lo bajo, ya que Kanda se puso a gruñir en japones al verlo sentado al lado suyo

hay Yuu tranquilo, no me gruñas de esa manera, además esas cosas no se dicenen público-comenta divertido Lavi a lo que Kanda simplemente bufó y se puso a comer lo que tenía frente suyo con la calma y lentitud que siempre lo hacia, al nosaber que mas hacer, Lavi igual se puso a comer con algo de aburrimiento y cansancio

al rato despues, Kanda fue el primero en terminar de comer, así que se levanto y se fue del lugar en silencio, Lavi solo se le quedó viendo algo embobado mientras el samurai se iba del lugar, y agradecia un mundo que Allen y Lenalee estuvieran de misión y que el viejo panda estuviera en la biblioteca que era su cuarto revisando lo que él habia escrito, porque de seguro los dos primeros lo molestarían y el último lo mandaria a volar de una patada y despues le daria unsermon de una hora sobre su responsavilidad como futuro bookman

aun no ve nada, parece que enserio es un idiota-Lavi coloca su cabeza sobre la mesa luego de tirar un poco hacia delante la bandeja en la que estaba comiendo y mira algo desilucionado la madera de la mesa, o mas bien algo triste-¿como no puedes ver que a pesar de ser el sucesor de bookman, solo tengo ojos para ti Yuu? pero más idiota soy yo, solo soy capas de tirarle indirectas en lugar de confesarme en frente de él como se debe

Kanda caminaba por los pasillos de la orden con mucha frustracion encima, ya que queriendo disfrutar de su desayuno en paz, tuvo que desayunar junto a un parásito que no se cansa de seguirlo de un lado a otro diciendo su nombre de pila, el japones hace puño sus manos y golpea una pared dejando un gran agujero en el concreto de las paredes que sorprendio a los pocos buscadores que iban caminando por el lugar haciendo que salgan corriendo del miedo

ah Kanda-kun, a tí te estaba buscando, necesito decirte algo junto a Lavi-kun en mi oficina-era la voz de Komui que miraba con una sonrisa como siempre hacia él, de finjir que no vio el gran agujero que dejo en la pared el peli-azul, y de finjir igual que no veia esa mirada de odio que iba dirigida hacia el jefe de la seccion europea

¿y para que mierda seria eso?-pregunta molesto Kanda con enfasis en la palabra "mierda" haciendole mostras y recalcar a Komui de que no estaba de ánimos para nada que le dijera el chino, y de que en ese jodido momento queria estar completamente solo, pero pareciera que el mayor de edad le ignoró aquello completamente y siguió con su charla con Kanda

es que necesito que vayan a una mision, y ustedes son los únicos disponibles en este momento-comenta con mucha calma Komui, en plan de que si tuviera su típica taza de cafe rosa con conejito, hubiera bebido sin remordimiento alguno, café de dicho objeto

¿no puede ir el jodido conejo con ese maldito bookman? no estoy de humor de estar rodeado de nadie-comenta secamente Kanda queriendo seguir su camino de largo destruyendo las paredes, pero Komui lo detuvo con otra frase

Bookman se encuentra muy ocupado en este momento como para ir de misión, esta transcribiendo unos documentos que le pedi-comenta con tranquilidad Komui, mientras que Kanda jodia en su interior de que en ese lugar fueran muy pocos exorcistas, y en ese jodido momento, en ese jodido lugar, solo estuvieran el conejo deserebrado y él con el día libre sin misión, pero queriendo mandar todo al mismísimo infiermo chisto y asintio con expresion molesta-gracias por eso Kanda-kun, y... ¿sabes donde se encuentra Lavi-kun?

no me interesa el idiota, buscalo tu mismo-comenta molesto Kanda mientras le da la espalda a Komui y se va con paso cargante por otro pasillo de los muchos que hay en la orden, y al Lee mayor le quedo algo claro, Kand si habia visto a Lavi, por ello estaba tan encabronado a esa hora de la mañana

Komui entonces comenzó a caminar por donde habia visto venir al japones y llegó al comedor, no fue muy dificil descifrar donde habia estado el samurai, ya que siempre que no estaba en misión, tenía un itinerario muy estricto para todo lo que hacia, y siempre a esa hora del día salia del comedor e iba fuera de la orden a entrenar en el bosque, al llegar al comedor el chino, buscó aquella melena facil de reconocer y la encontró postrada en una mesa, lo primero que se le vino a la mente, es que Kanda por fín habia cometido homicidio contra Lavi, pero alver unos segundos despues como se movia peresozamente, se alivió y fue hacia donde estaba el peli-rojo

Lavi-kun, por fin te encuentro-comenta con una sonrisa Komui y Lavi levanta la cabeza dejando ver las ojeras que ya se le comenzaban a notar por la falta de sueño que tenía en el cuerpo, así que decidio ser rápido antes de que el oji-verde se quedara dormido ahí mismo antes de poder explicarle-necesito que vayas a mi oficina Lavi-kun antes de quete vayas a dormir, ya que te asignaré una misión junto con Kanda-kun

e-esta bien Komui, me termino de tomar el café y voy-comenta Lavi algo decaido mientras que Komui ve a la taza y ve que esta no tiene ya ningún contenido, y erroneamente se apiado del alma de Lavi por el maestro exigente que tenia, en vez de apiadarse de él por irle mal en el amor, Lavi mira la taza y hace una expresion como de desagrado y suspira-mejor te voy siguiendo, ya no me queda mas café

bueno, entonces vamos en camino Lavi-kun-comenta animado Komui esperando a que Lavi se levante del asiento, y una vez que el peli-rojo se pone de pie, el chino comienza a caminar seguido de jr. en direccion a su oficina, una vez en aquel lugar, ambos entran y Lavi se va a sentar junto a Kanda, el cual ya estaba en ese lugar mientras que Komui se va a sentar tras la proteccion de su escritorio, por si al japones se le ocurre hacer conejo a la plancha-bueno, hemos resivido noticias de los buscadores, que en alemania han habido sucesos extraños desde hace unas semanas, además de que ayer recivimos la noticia de que se divisó a un Noeh cerca del lugar de los sucesos, así que los necesito para que vayan a ver que tal, tambien para recuperar la inocencia si es que hay, de las manos del conde y su familia

lavi de vez en cuando, entre la explicacion de Komui, y aprovechando que se encontraba a la derecha del japones, le miraba de reojo por la comisura de su único ojo descubierto contemplando la seriedad y la mirada de muerte del peli-azul, en lo que vio que Kanda movio los labios pero no escucho aquello por culpa de que su concentración y sus pensamientos no se encontraban ahi en aquel momento

necesito que descancen lo mas que puedan y recobren energias, ya que si se enfrentan con gún familiar de Noeh la batalla no se les hara facil, así que partirán mañana al medio día a mas tardar-comenta con calma Komui, miemtras miraba aLavi, el cual por fin le pone atencion a sus palabras, pero le explicaba a Kanda aquello, a lo que Lavi dedujo solo la pregunta del de pelo largo, y sonrio ademas de reir sonoramente mostrando que no prestaba atención-Lavi-kun tu en especial, no funcionas para nada bien cuando no duermes lo de siempre, así que hablaré con Bookman para que no te obligue a quedarte despierto hasta tarde

esta bien Komui~-comenta animado nuevamente Lavi al escuchar la palabra dormir, mientras le mostraba una gran sonrisde alegría a Komui, mientras que al verlo, Kanda solo gira su cabeza al lago contrario mientras chista molesto por aquello

me largo de una maldita vez, no me molestes conejo idiota, estaré en mi cuarto meditando-comenta expresamente molesto hacia Lavi mientras se levanta del asiento, sabiendo que el único en ser capaz de molestarlo sin apresiar su vida en lo absoluto, es el peli-rojo, a lo que Lavi le mira algo extrañado, pero luego rie animadamente mientras se rasca la mejilla derecha

apenas salio el samurai de la sala,azotando la puerta para dejar en claro el "no me moleste nadie" la habitación quedo en un silencio incómodo, sin que Lavi o Komui supieran que hacer, hasta que el peli-rojo decide romper el silencio con una pregunta

Ko-Komui, ¿como crees que uno debe declararse a la persona que le gusta?-le pregunta Lavi algo nervioso y sonrrojado, a lo que Komui como siempre en él, malpensando las cosas, cree que el mulato hala de su queridísima hermana menor Lenalee, a lo que Komui en menos de tres tiempos, y en lo que le tomó pestañear a Lavi, tenía apuntándolo con una de esas extrañas armas que el chino inventa

¿¡quien te a dado permiso de ver mas como compañera a mi queridisima hermana Lenalee-chan maldito pulpo!?-pregunta molesto Komui mientras lloraba como magdalena, a lo que a Lavi le sale una gotita de sudor estilo anime devido a aquella reacción muy, pero muy común en el mayor de los Lee

que complejo de hermana mayor mas grande...-susurra para si Lavi viendo como lloraba a mares el "mayor" de la habitación y luego alza sus dos manos para calmar a Komui-no es lo que piensas, Lenalee es linda si, pero no es mi tipo en chica, yo hablo de otra persona, pongámosle X, y X es muy tsundere, así que me da nervios declarármele, asi que ultimamente le e mandado muchas indirectas, y parece que no las capta

oh ya veo jeje-comenta completamente aliviado de que a Lavi no le gustara su pequeña hermana menor, y luego de escuchar aquello y recobrar la compostura carraspea un poco para aclararse la garganta-bueno, si esa chica no capta tus indirectas, solo deja de ponerte tan nerviodo y declárate, si te rechaza, al menos estarás mas calmado sabiendo lo que ella cree de ti y no te imaginaras todo un enrredo inmenso

... Lenalee te a rechazado millones de veces tu amor de hermano ¿cierto?-le pregunta incrédulo Lavi mientras Komui asiente y en su mismo escritorio se pone a llorar y a susurrar incoherencias sobre su hermana, de que fuera la misma de antes y que no sea tan fría con él, que solo la protege de los malditos pulpos-enserio tienes un problema Komui, y muy grande al parecer, con ese complejo de hermana mayor tuyo... eres un caso... fue una mala idea el venir a preguntarte... mejor me voy

Lavi se levanto silenciosamente de la silla luego de susurrar lo último y camino en reverse tratando de que Komui no descubriera su táncita de escapatoria apresurada y una vez fuera, cerró la puerta silenciosamentre y se fue del lugar, no sin antes escuchar un fuerte grito representado en un "¡Lenalee-chan soy tu hermano mayor!" el peli-rojo comenzó a caminar con detencion por los pasillos de la orden, tenía un mal presentimiento ahora que Komui les dio aquella misión, y sin darse cuenta, acavó frente a la habitación de Kanda, cuando la vio se puso algo nervioso, no sabia que hacer, se comenzó a fregar el pelo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en si entrar o no

mientras tanto, adentro de la habitación, Kanda se encontraba sentado en la cama en posición de flor de loto con las manos en posición de meditación mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y se concentraba para poder meditar de manera relajada, pero un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos de tranquilidad, luegomde ese ligero sonido de alfo moviendose, un sonido sordo lo obligó a abrir los ojos, y al recorrer la habitación con su mirada, se encontro a Lavi a un lado de la puerta agarrándose la cabeza con una expresion de dolor, como si se acabara de golpear contra algo

¿que haces aqui maldito conejo?-comenta molesto Kanda tomando velozmente a Mugen y en menos de tres tiempos, tenerla desenfundada y contra el cuello del peli-rojo, el cual se exalto enormemente y se le quitó mágicamente la jaqueca que habia obtenido por golpearse la cabeza al entrar al modo bookman a aquel cuarto, y ahora estaba casi suplicando para que el samurai no lo cortara en dos

e-e-espera Yuu, ve-vengo a decirte algo... ¿sa-sabes cual es mi fecha de cumpleaños?-le pregunta intrigado comenzando por las rocas, a lo que Kanda se enderesa y le mira algo molesto como si eso fuera completamente innecesario de decir, a lo que chista molesto mientras enfunda a mugen y lo mira con el seño frunsido

es el 10 de Agosto, ¿y eso que tiene que ver con que estes en mi cuarto sin mi permiso y llamandome por mi nombre?-comenta molesto Kanda, a lo que Lavi al verse sin la espada negra en su cuello a punto de decapitarlo, rie de manera relajada mientras cae al suelo de sentón apollando su espalda con la pared del cuarto

¿sabes las flores que son para cada mes?-le vuelve a preguntar curioso, a lo que Kanda niega con sierta molestia por aquello, lo que Lavi piensa un poco mas como explicarle, y cuando se la piensa, mira a Kanda de nuevo a la cara-¿sabes el significado del girasol?

como si me interesara-comenta cortante Kanda volviendo a desenfundar a mugen, esta vez lentamente para ver como Lavi miraba espantado dicha espada, a lo que le da cierta risa, pero no lo muestra al contrario, continuando con el seño frunsido en molestia, y Lavi desidio volver a hablar para que detuviera aquel homicidio

el significado del girasol cuando se le da a otra persona, significa "solo tengo ojos para ti" y bueno, mi cumpleaños es en Agosto, y mi flor es el girasol-comenta tratando de hacer lo mas directo posible para que el japones entendiera, pero cuando ve sumueca de confusion se dispone a explicarlo de mejor manera luego de cerrar su ojo descubierto mientras se ponia algo rojo-t-tu Yuu... eres mi sol Yuu... como el girasol no puedo ni por querer el quitarte la vista de encima... tu Yuuu... te amo

...-Kanda no supo como reaccionar ante aquello, pero lo que si sabia, era que el peli-rojo le estaba haciendo pasar verguanza en aquel momento, y daba gracias al maldito dios de ahi arriba que tanto odiaba -igual que Lenalee- de que no hubiera nadie alrededor o dentro de su pieza, o siquiera estar afuare en uno de los muchos pasillos pasillos de la orden, ahi si hubiera sido muy vergonzoso-¿acaso te estas burlando de mi maldito conejo idiota? no caeré en tus malditas bromas, ni tampoco caeré en tus malditas artimañas

¿artimaña? ¿broma?... hey no Yuu, no es nada de eso, lo que te digo es verdad, nunca habia sentido en mi vida algo parecido por otra persona, tu enserio me gustas Yuu-comenta con la cara roja Lavi mientras se levantaba del suelo y se acercaba a donde estaba Kanda, el cual hace una mueca de desagrado y le golpea el abdomen fuertemente para que volviera al suelo, para poder recuperar aire

no quiero escuchar mas tu molesta voz, solo sabes escupir idioteces-comenta molesto Kanda viendo con odio a Lavi y cual de sujetaba el abdomen con una expresion de dolor y de lamentacion, a lo que el japones solo suspira y sale de su cuarto dejando al peli-rojo completamente solo

jeje, era obvio que no me iba a tomar ni en cuenta, al fin y al cabo solo e mentido en este lugar... y cuando digo por fin algo verdadero, esto pasa-comenta de manera amarga Lavi mientras tenia una sonrisa entristecida en su rostro y se levantaba con algo de dificultad por el dolor del golpe que Kanda le dio con mugen-será mejor que me vaya a dormir, mañana será un día largo

Lavi salio de la habitación de Kanda y comenzó a caminar con dirección a lbiblioteca, donde era que él y bookman tenian su cuarto compartido, estaba completamente desganado y entristecido, se habia confesado a la persona que le gustaba, y esta creía que era solo una mentira o una broma, llega a la biblioteca y al entrar no encuentra a Bookman al comienzo asi que decide irse sin hablar hasta el fondo, donde era el lugar en que dormía, y tira los documentos que habia sobre su cama y se acuesta a pensar un rato con el brazo cubriendo sus ojos, y al rato despues se queda dormido

al día siguiente, 10 de la mañana, Kanda estaba en la oficina de Konui, apoyado a un costado de la puerta, con losbrazos cruzados y con una expresion seria y molesto, teniendo los brazos cruzados, y Komui estaba tras su escritorio arreglando los últimos detalles para que Kanda y Lavi vayan a la misión, pero el que faltaba era el peli-rojo, que se supon debia estar hace media hora en el lugar

Kanda-kun, ¿sabras por que Lavi-kun se demora mucho? segun bookman se durmio muy temprano, deberia de estar aqui hace un rato-comenta Komui viendo a Kanda, el cual entre abre los ojos mirandolo molesto, y luego vuelve a cerrar los ojos como si la pregunta no se le hubiera formulado-Kanda-kun ¿paso algo con Lavi-kun ayer? ¿ya lo mataste?

como si ese idiota me importara en lo más mínimo, y enserio hubiera sido mejor que lo hubiera matado ayer por entrar a mi pieza sin permiso-comenta molesto Kanda con el seño frunsido, cosa que no impresiono mucho a Komui, lo que le sorprendio fue el hecho de que dijiera que lo quiciera matar, ya que normalmente eso se lo callaba, Komui le iba a preguntar algo y Kanda chista-no te interesa nada de lo que me enoje con el idiota

la puerta en ese momento se abrió, dejando entrar al peli-rojo, el cual tenia una sonrisa en el rostro como siempre, o eso parecía para Komui, ya que Kand gruño de molestia al solo verlo, ya que parecía algo dolido, y luego bufó de molestia pensando que no era su culpa, que era culpa del conejo que le habia llegado con tal tontera el día anterior, él mismo se habia buscado estar asi de desanimado, y la culpa no era del samurai

lo siento por llegar tarde Komui, es que me quedé dormido, y se me pasó la hora, jajaja-comenta Lavi con una enorme sonrisa a lo que Komui alzo ambas manos tranquilizandole, dando a entender de que no importaba mucho, ya que ya estaba acostumbrado a la impuntualidad del peli-rojo, el chino se levantó y le entregó a ambos los documentos correspondientes con la informacion de la mision

deben apurarse, segun informes de último minuto, la inocencia esta por el momento a salvo con unos buscadores, pero el problema se a acrecentado, ya que el noeh que ronda el lugar esta dejando en caos esa ciudad de Alemania-comemta Komui contandoles tranquilamente a ambos, a lo que Lavi asiente entendiendo, mientras que Kanda chista molesto y se va del lugar adelantándose a Lavi en la misión-¿que paso Lavi-kun que Kanda-kun te quiere matar mas que antes?

nada Komui, es solo que entre a su habitacios ayer, y parece que se cabreo mucho-comenta divertido Lavi para luego salir de la oficina que Komui, dejandolo solo, a lo que Komui se queda pensando un poco en lo ocurrido con Kanda y relacionandolo algo con lo que el peli-rojo le habia preguntado, y lo entendio, de manera parcial al menos

comienzo a pensar que a Lavi-kun le gusta Kanda-kun un poco, lo tiene dificil, jaja-comenta Komui de manera divertida tomando una taza de café para tomar el contenido, mientras miraba un folio que tenía, era un documento que le había entregado bookman el día anterior, de que pronto se marcharían de la orden a continuar con sus vidas de registros

fuera de la orden se encontraba Kanda caminando a paso firme y algo apresurado para salir cuanto antes del lugar y acabar pronto esa misión para no tener que ver mas a ese inutil conejo mentiroso, le cabreaba aquello, se le insinuo el dia anterior y eso le cabreaba, le molestaba que la gente mintiera, y ese maldito peli-rojo era de seguro el rey de los mentirosos, y lo que le habia dicho la tarde anterior de seguro tambien era una mentira

¡hey Yuu espérame! ¡vamos los dos juntos a esta mision!-comenta gritando Lavi tratando de alcanzar a Kanda, y cuando ya lo iba a alcanzar este volteo a verlo con molestia a lo que el peli-rojo se sorprendió pero igual lo alcanzo y lo miro con algo de seriedad y firmesa, muy extraño en el bookman jr, cosa que sorprendió algo a Kanda-Yuu no te mentía sobre lo de ayer, un bookman tiene prohivido mentir cuando trata las cosas por fuera de los registros, y en este momento te hablo completamente enserio, nunca me había fijado en nadie como me e fijado en tí, enserio me gusta Yuu

...-el peli-azul solo lo miro un rato con enojo y molestia por repetirle lo mismo que el día anterior, a lo único que atina nuevamente Kanda al verlo, es a patearlo fuertemente lanzandolo a volar contra un arbol, partiendo este en dos, el japones de acerca a donde esta Lavi y lo mira con rabia y seriedad-no me interesa como me digas las malditas cosas remedo de hombre, no vuelvas a decirme esa maldita cosa, no me interesan tus malditos juegos de siempre

e-ey Yuu... maldición-trata de llamarlo porque yase habia alejado el japones, y luego susurra lo ultimo levantándose adolorido y comienza a caminar tras Kanda para que no lo matara antes de terminar la misión-mierda... creo que Yuu mal interpreta lo que le digo... no debi de mentirle desde el comienzo y ahora me tomaria enserio lo que le digo

ambos llegaron al tren, y en todo el recorrido que hicieron hacia la costa, se pasó en silencio, Kanda miraba seriamente hacia fuera por la ventana, pensando aquella cosa que le había dicho Lavi, no sabia ahora si era una verdad o una mentira, aunque para sus pensamientos eran solo mentiras, ya que el peli-rojo siempre mentía, mientras que Lavi miraba hacia un punto fijo en el bagón en el que estaban, ya que estaba muy decaido debido a que Kanda creyera de que su declaración era un mentira, estaba completamente en shock, estaba algo desilucionado, tanto de si mismo, como que creyeran de que aquello era una mentira

a las 6 horas después, y habian llegado al lugar donde fue el último reporte de los buscadores, la ciudad estaba casi toda en ruinas, no se ve ninguna alma humana, cosa que sorprendía a Lavi algo, tan solo el día anterior habia llegado un reporte de que estaba tranquilo, y en tan solo unas cuantas horas habian arrazado con al parecer toda la ciudad, la inquietud de Lavi que había sentido el día anterior le volvio de golpe, como si fuera a pasar algo muy malo en aquel lugar

hey Yuu, parece que en este lugar acabaron con todo el mundo-comenta Lavi tratando de actuar normal y como si no hubiese dicho lo anterior de declararsele, aunque sentía como si le quemara por dentro ahora que decia el nombre del contrario-hey Yuu... ¿me escuchas siquiera?

trato de no tomarte en cuenta, estorbo, y es muy obvio lo que dices, como si no lo viese, idiota-comenta Kanda caminando delante de Lavi, a lo que el peli-rojo se detiene momentaneamente a verlo con una mirada adolorida, pero retomo en camino nuevamente para no perder de vista al samurai

caminaron un rato hasta que encontraron una casa semi-intacta rodeada de los campos de contención de luz que los buscadores siempre llevaban, ambos se acercan a uno de los focos catalizdores y miraron alrededor, no se veía ningun buscador a los alrededores, en tal, devieron ya de haberlos matado a todos, Kanda gruñó molesto y tomó a Mugen activándola y rompió uno de los focos haciendo que el campo completo de contensión de desiciera y el japones entra a la casa para ver lo que había dentro

tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, puede que algo malo pase-comenta Lavi quedandose fuera de la casa para hacer guardia, y mirando atentamente a los alrededores viendo una sombra moviendose por entre los escombros, a lo que sacó su tetsui y lo hizo crecer un tamaño considerable y poder acabar con los akumas, camino por lo escombros tratando de no caerse para no perder ventaja, al llegar al lugar iba a golpear donde estaba la sombra, pero se detiene al ver que frente suyo estaba un gato, suspira algo aliviado y se inca a verlo de cerca

parece que estas solo pequeño, debe ser triste que ya no tengas a nadie-comenta algo mas relajado Lavi acercando su mano derecha al gato negro, el cual mira aquel gesto y una vez cerca de su cuerpo la mano de Lavi, lo araño con una cara de molestia y engrifándose para amenazar al peli-rojo y luego se va del lugar dejandolo sorprendido y luego rie por lo bajo-se me habia olvidado que los gatos son muy antisociales y no se fian de cualquiera, jeje

¡hey conejo idiota ven aqui, ya encontre la inocencia!-grita desde la entrada de la casa semi-destruida Kanda, a lo que Lavi se enderesa y camina en direccion de donde estaba la casa y al llegar donde estaba varios akumas nivel dos y tres salen de todos lados y rodean a ambos, eran alrededor 30 de ambos niveles, y ambos se pusieron en guardia para pelear-conejo idiota, será mejor que no te desconcentres, los de nivel 3 son mucho mas poderosos que los de nivel 2

esta bien Yuu, como si pudiera desconcentrarme facilmente-comenta divertido Lavi, cosa que notoriamente molestó a Kanda, ya que la voz del peli-rojo no sonaba como la de siempre de animad, había un toque de pena en ella, pero en lugar de centrarse en ello, desenfunda a Mugen y activa su inocencia en el nivel dos: nigentou

ambos comenzaron a acabar con los akumas, Kanda se encargaba de los nivel 3 con suma facilidad, mientras que Lavi se encargaba de pulverisar a los nivel 2 cos el sello de fuego, como hora y media se demoraron en acabar con todos los akumas, y ahora estaban reponiendo energias ya que estabn completamente exaustos, en especial Lavi, ya que el no ten la sorprendente capacidad regenerativa que causaba el tatuaje de Kanda mientras este mismo -el tatuaje de Kanda- tomaba color y territorio en gran parte del hombro y pecho del samurai

vaya, vaya, parece que los exorcistas cada vez son mas endemoniados-comenta Lulu Bell acercandose a ambos mientras aplaudía lentamente y miraba a ambos con calma y serenidad, cosa que sorprendio a ambos, era verdad que un Noah merodeaba por el lugar-seria interesante investigarlos un poco más, pero el conde-sama me mandó a acavarlos, y su orden es ley para mi

Lulu Bell comienza a caminar hacia Kanda primero, notando que era el que se recuperaba más rápido de ambos, prefirió ponerlo a él como blanco principal de su ataque para que despues no interfiriera cuando estuviera totalmente recuperado, de lo que se notaba, faltaba poco para que terminara de recuperarse, una vez cerca de él, salta hacia Kanda, transformando su mano derecha en un maso para dar un fuerte y certero golpe

menos de un segundo tomo ese ataque, y ese mismo lapso de tiempo bastó para sorprender a Kanda, ya que frente a él se encontraba Lavi completamente inmovil y con la respiracion entrecortada y de una manera lenta y pausada, Lulu Bell tambien estaba sorprendida, ya que no pensaba que el otro exorcista intervendría en aquel ataque, así que tuvo que golpearlo a él en lugar de Kanda porque sino, el contrario podría haberle tomado ventaja de ello de que pasara de largo y la atacaria sin pensarlo

n-no dejaré que... ataque a Yuu... mientras estoy aquí...-comenta adolorido Lavi con la voz muy temblorosa pero con una sonrisa de lado, mientras que la sangre comenzaba a cubrir parte de su cara a gran cantidad, dando a demostrar que la herida era de gravedad, pero el peli-rojo no le tomaba importancia, aunque su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas por la sangre que perdía

no tome en cuenta que protegerias a tu compañero, por como e visto la manera en que te trataba en esas excurciones que hacian para matar a las creaciones del conde-sama-comenta con calma Lulu Bell mientras veia con el seño algo frunsido a Lavi el cual rie de manera despreocupada

jeje... Yuu es así... solo a tenido una vida dificil... pero por su caracter es por que el me gusta...-comenta divertido Lavi apoyandose en su martillo y luego lo bande apntanto hacia Lulu Bell-acavaré contigo... o al menos hare que ve... vayas

este idiota... ¿¡que crees que estas haciendo maldito conejo idiota!?-comenta molesto Kanda recobrandose de la sorpresa y comienza a reprender al peli-rojo, el cual voltea levemente su cabeza mostrandole su rostro con una sonrisa amplia y sincera, cosa que sorprendio de sobre manera al samurai-idiota, puedo regerarme ¿te acuerdas?

creo que... se me habia olvidado Yuu-comenta con tono divertido Lavi y mostrandole una sonrisa de disculpa y a la vez de tristeza-creo que esta...es mi ultima misión...

lavi vuelve a mirar a Lulu Bell con la mirada algo nublada devido a la cantidad de sangre perdida, pero eso no evito que la familiasr de Noé le recorriera un escalofrio por la espalda cosa que ella no supo como interpretar, y por estar concentrada en esa rsara sensacion, Lavi casi asierta un golpe certero, pero Lulu Bell lo alcanza a esquivar y transforma su mano derecha en un látigo que lanza contra el peli-rojo, el cual se cubre con su martillo y hace que la morena enrrolle el latigo en el mango del martillo y comenzara a forcejear con Lavi para apartar el martillo del camino, Kanda iba a hacer algo para atacar a Lulu Bell pero Lavi lo detiene

no hagas nada Yuu... yo estoy peleando con ella... tu solo toma la inocencia... y marchate...-comenta a duras penas ya Lavi, concada vez menos sensacion en el cuerpo en general, y la conciencia cada vez se le comenzaba a colocar mas nubosa, no duraria mucho, y eso lo sabia a la perfección

tú, maldito exorcista, muere-comenta ya completamente molesta Lulu Bell, de queLavi le estuviera haciendo competencis, siendo que estaba al vorde de la muerte, así que convierte su mano izquierda en una cuchilla y apuntando a Lavi estira lo mas que puede su brazo, para llegar al peli-rojo, corta el mango del martillo de Lavi en dos al mismo tiempo que lo atraviesa justo a un costado del cuerpo perforando el pulmón derecho y atravezandolo de lado a lado, habiendo que el bookman jr escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre devido al certero ataque de la morena

Lulu Bell iba a rematar a Lavi antes de ir contra Kanda, contra el que tendría mas trabajo, ya que de seguro estaba completamente recuperado y ademas se habia ido por la advertencia de Lavi, pero cuando iba a dar elgolpe final con sumano derecha transformada en una lanza, tuvo que alejarse del peli-rojo y quitarle del pecho la cuchilla que le habia enterrado ya que si no lo hacia, hubiera recibido en lleno el atque de la primera ilucion de Kanda

asi que no te fuiste al final exorcista-comenta con voz serena, pero con notoria molestia Lulu Bell viendo como Kanda atajaba a Lavi antes de que este cayerra al suelo de espalda, el japones miraba con una expresion de odio a la Noah, la cual solo se le queda viendo sin hacer nada-no podre acabar contigo ahora, puedo ver con claridad que tu energia esta completa, y no pienso acabar mal herida para matarte, mejor planeare otra táctica y para la próxima si acabaré contigo como el conde-sama me lo ordenó

lulu Bell se transformó completamente en un gato y se fue del lugar en ruinas, Kanda dejó de ver hacie donde se fue la Noah y se inca de manera cautelosa y con algo de nerviosismo a flor de piel, para poder recostar a Lavi, el cual lo miraba con una expresion sentida y entristecida, pero a la vez con cierta calma

Yuu... no te fuiste... como te dije... que hicieras...-comenta ya con mucha dificultad Lavi mientras miraba a Kanda con la mirada algo apagada, pero igual con una sonrisa en el rostro como siempre tenía, aunque ese no era el mejor momento para mostrarla, ya que su vida estaba a punto de llegar a su fin-debo parecerte... patético para que... hayas tenido que volver... y ayudarme, jeje

eres un completo idiota, maldito conejo, siempre actuas sin medir las consecuencias de tus actos-le comenta Kanda con notoria desesperacion, tanto en el rostro como en el tono de voz, cosa que sorprendio a Lavi, y luego rie como puede-¿que es tan gracioso maldito idiota?

Yuu... si te... preocupas... por mi... al parecer-comenta ya casi sin voz Lavi mientras miraba a Kanda con una sonrisa calmada y de alivio, al ver queel otro, al menos si sentía algo, pero lo que le sorprende de sobre manera, es que observa de primer plano como el samurai comenzaba a llorar mirandolo a él con un rostro algo rogante-¿que es... esa mirada... Yuu?

mierda... enserio me molesta tu actitud incluso en este momento, ¿como puedes estar tan calmado y sonreir de esa manera tan idiota si estas muriendo?-comenta ahora asustado Kanda mientras su voz temblaba, y las lágrimas ahora no podian detenerse, a lo que Lavi lo mira con detención y lleva su mano izquierda a la mejilla izquierda del samurai, limpiandole las lagrimas lentamente

no te... queda Yuu...-comenta divertido Lavi con su ojo descubierto cerrado, mientras le sonreia calidamente a Kanda, el cual lleva su mano derecha sobre la izquierda del contrario-no te... quiero ver... lorar... no quiero... que eso... sea lo ultimo... que vea... de ti

enserio, eres un caso complejo idiota, aún ahora no termino de entender tus razones para actuar sin pensar-comenta amargamente Kanda mientras Lavi lo mira ya sin la sonrisa en el rostro, sino que con una expresion calmada y sin resentimiento alguno

no tengo... razones... solo actué... para proteger... a quien... amo...-comenta nuevamente cerrando su único ojo destapado, dejando de respirar a lo que Kanda se desespero al no saber que hacer, apretando firmemente la mano izquierda de Lavi para no dejarla caer, llevando con su otra mano a apegar el cuerpo del peli-rojo al suyo

maldición, no te mueras maldito idiota impulsivo-comenta Kanda llorando amargamente mientras juntaba su frente, con la frente de Lavi, como si así el contrario pudiera escucharlo fuerte y claro, aunque en verdad no fuera de ese modo-dime Yuu, aunque sea una vez mas, Lavi

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

y hasta aquí queda este regalito de tortura, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y para los que leen mi otra historia, aun no comienzo el otro capítulo, ya que e estado algo escasa de ideas, ademas de que faslta que una persona me mande la ficha de su personaje, pero no la puedo forzar a entregarmelo, ya que esta delicada de salurd y no mando sobre su vida. Eso seria todo, hasta la proxima(?)


End file.
